The Doctor's Awkward Transition
by MyMiddleNameIsInsanity
Summary: For The Moonstar9's Writing Contest! When Dr. Eggman finally realizes that he has been defeated by Sonic one too many times, he tries to be good. Emphasis on "tries". PLease note that I have the weirdest sense of humor ever!


**A/N: This is for Round 2 in The Moonstar9's Writing Contest. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters within the series.**

"Hello, old friend." That is the first thing that Dr. Eggman said to the blue hero. The obese doctor had once again come up with some "genius" plan to get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog, but at the same time, turning the world into Eggmanland.

But once again, he was set up for failure.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this, Egghead!" The Mobian shouted at the doctor. "Oh, really? And what has happened the last times you said that?" The doctor asked. "I defeated you, and you didn't get away with your plan." Dr. Eggman's sinister grin fell as he realized that was true. He did always seem to lose. His smile crept back up as he said, "Well, that won't be the case this time, hedgehog!"

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Sonic shouted as he leaped towards the new contraption Dr. Eggman has built. And sure enough, the blue hedgehog defeated the overweight man in only four hits.

"Ha! See ya later, Egghead!" the hero told Dr. Eggman as he ran off into the sunset. "Oh, I hate that hedgehog!"

"How is this possible?" the doctor shouted as he reached his base. "How can I be defeated twice in a row?" "Actually," Decoe, one of his assistant robots, started. "You have been defeated twenty-four times in a row." "We've been keeping track!" the other robot, Bocoe said immediately after.

"Shut up! Now let's get started on my new plan!" the man demanded. "Um, doctor?" "WHAT?" "Don't you think that you should, I don't know, give up?" the taller robot asked. "Forfeit my evil duties? Now why would I do that?" "Well," Bocoe, the shorter robot, started to explain as he brought out a chart. "As you can see here, you have a losing streak of twenty-four," he pointed to the bar graph. "And you have challenged Sonic twenty-four times." The doctor was shocked (somehow). "I lost every time I've challenged him?" The two minion robots nodded sadly.

"B-but I am the genius Dr. Eggman! My plans cannot fail!" he suddenly shouted. "But they always have, doctor!" Decoe pointed out. "But it's not possible! I have an IQ of three hundred! I create marvelous robots! It's not possible!" the doctor continued on, ignoring Decoe's comment. "Doctor! Please stop rambling!" Bocoe shouted.

The doctor sighed. "Maybe... maybe it's time for retirement." As he said this, a small childish figure entered the room. "Retirement for what, Dr. Eggman?" they heard Bokkun ask. "Retirement of my evil schemes." he replied sadly. "What? Why?" the minion asked. "We'll tell you later." Decoe told him.

"Well, I have to let Mobius know that I am retiring.." "I've got that covered!" Bokkun said. "No self-destructing TVs!" "Aw..." "I'm trying not to be evil anymore!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed. "And exploding televisions will not help!" "Fine!" the child robot said. "I'll get a non-exploding, big, gigantic screen for everyone to see!" "Perfect. Now set up the camera so I can broadcast the message!"

In the capitol city of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog was on his daily run, roaming around the urban area. "Sonic!" he suddenly heard from a squeaky voice. He stopped and turned around to see Amy Rose running towards him with wide arms. "Ah!" he let out a small yelp before being "hugged" by the bubblegum colored hedgehog.

"There you are, Sonic!" the girl squealed. "I was so worried! Where were you all day? I haven't seen you in forever!" "Amy, it's been half an hour." "Every second away from you seems like an eternity away!" the overly obsessive hedgehog exclaimed. "I love you so-" "Ahem!" she was interrupted by Bokkun.

"I have a message from Dr. Eggman! It's very important that you listen!" he announced. "What, he wasn't satisfied being beat once in a day?" "Just shut up and listen, hedgehog!" The obese doctor appeared on the screen.

"Hello, citizens of Mobius! I have come to bring you tidings of good news!... For you." He began. "I have come to realize that I have been beaten one too many times, and I have decided to retire." Everybody gasped. Eggman? Retire? There must be something wrong here. "I know that many of you are probably shocked at this revelation. I can completely understand this, for I am a little shocked myself. I would like to thank my former foe, Sonic the Hedgehog, for bringing me to understand this in the last battle we fought." The blue hero smirked. "Sonic, wipe that smirk off your face," the doctor said knowingly. Sonic stopped smirking. "So this will probably be the last time you hear from me. You were all very good victims of mine. I hope you all live out a good life. So this is goodbye. Goodbye." Then the screen turned into static.

"Dr. Eggman said that I wasn't allowed to make the screen explode, so you guys were lucky!" Bokkun explained. "So, bye everybody!" And with that, Dr. Eggman's minion flew off towards the doctor's base.

As Dr. Eggman said before, they were all shocked. This was so unlike the doctor. "Well, that was unexpected," Amy said, breaking the silence among the pedestrians. "No kidding..." Sonic added. "There's something wrong here. I'm gonna go check it out." And with that, the speedster ran towards the egg-shaped doctor's base.

As Sonic reached the base, he was surprised to find no traps or robots waiting to jump out at him. "Hmm. It seems like he didn't expect me." he thought out loud. "Well, I guess I'll foil his plans by surprise!"

When the hero got to the center of the base, there were no mechanisms, plan charts, or minions working furiously. Instead, he found Dr. Eggman sitting in a chair in the center of the room. "Oh, why hello, Sonic!" the doctor exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to come! Did you get the message?" he inquired.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did," Sonic replied. "And I think that it's just a cover for your new evil plan! So spit it out!" The doctor just simply replied, "I really don't have any evil schemes! I really mean it! I just now realized that you have foiled my plans every time I come up with a new one!"

Sonic thought about this for moment. Could this really be true? Could this be the end of the doctor's maniacal plans? There was only one way to test this. "If you're really giving up," the blue hedgehog began. "Then why don't you come and help my friends and I do some charity work?" He could visibly see the doctor's face fall. He _hated _charity work. Nevertheless, the doctor put back on a smile and said, "Sure, why not? Maybe people will see that I really have changed!"

"That's the spirit! Come on, let's go!" the speedster said as he led the overweight man to their destination.

When they got to the hospital for children, they found all of Sonic's friends waiting for him. "There you are Son-" Tails started when he saw Eggman. "Dr. Eggman? What are you doing here?" "Oh, it's just a way to show the citizens that I really have changed!" he almost happily replied. "Okay then... let's entertain some kids!" the twin-tailed fox shouted. "Yeah!" everyone except for Eggman shouted back in a chorus.

They were led down the hall by some nurses to the first child's hospital room. "This child's name is Donny, and his leg was fractured so much, that he's expected not to live much longer." They all looked at one another. How could a broken leg result in not being able to live anymore? "Uh, how does a broken leg..?" Knuckles didn't even have to finish his sentence before the nurse could answer it. "I'm not sure. The doctors here are complete nutcases. So just go along with it." Everyone hesitantly nodded in agreement. Dr. Eggman just rolled his eyes. The citizens of Mobius were always so ignorant.

As they entered the room, they saw that it was Donny, but his leg wasn't broken at all. In fact, it didn't appear that he needed to be there at all. "Uh..." "Like I said, complete nutcases." the nurse said before closing the door.

The kid known as Donny looked at them expectantly. "Uh... Hey... Donny!" "My name's not Donny. It's Danny," the little green wolf replied. "And the nurse lady is right. The doctors here a totally whacked. So, you can just leave if you want to."

They were about to leave when Dr. Eggman went up to the wolf and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen, kid," he spat out. "I came here to do some charity work, and I'm gonna do some charity work if it kills me so I can get my image out to the public! So lay down on your pretty little bed and let us do what we have to do!"

Everyone was shocked by the doctor's sudden out burst. Suddenly, a news reporter came in and saw this scene. She quickly took a picture of the event and said, "I can see the headline now! 'Dr. Eggman; Claims to be Good Then Tortures Hospital Child!' The readers of the 'Mobius Now' are gonna love this!"

Dr. Eggman's gaze went over to her. His expression of anger quickly changed into an expression of fear. "No! This is a misunderstanding!" The reporter started to walk away. "Wait! I can explain everything!" he shouted as he ran after her.

The blue hero just shook his head. "Let's go to the next room. Egghead will catch up soon enough." Everyone else nodded in agreement and walked towards the next room.

Three rooms later, Dr. Eggman finally convinced the reporter to keep the story to herself and caught up to the rest of the group. When he entered the room, he found the heroes trying to get a little panda to stop crying.

"WAAAAAAAHH!" "Oh, please stop! We didn't mean it!" Amy was telling her. "Wait, what do you mean 'we'? You're the one who threatened to hit her with your hammer if she tried to hug Sonic!" Knuckles interjected. "Please, please stop crying! It was a joke!" she continued pleading, ignoring the guardian of the Master Emerald.

"Egghead! Nice of you to show up!" the blue hedgehog said when he noticed the overweight doctor. "Don't call me that!" "Sure thing, Egghead!" "Why, you little-" "WAAAAAAH!" he was cut short by the little panda's crying. "Oh, will someone shut the kid up? I'm trying to make a threat, here!" Dr. Eggman said. "He doesn't sound like he's trying to be good," Amy whispered to the genius fox.

"Shut up, girl! I've had enough of this! I can't take being good!" the doctor blurted out. He started kicking down furniture. "Forget my revelation! I'm going to take over this planet if it's the last thing I do!" He was about to kick the little panda's bed when the child hung onto his leg.

"Don't kill us! I don't wanna die! DON'T KILL US! WAAAAAAAHH!" she said as the doctor was trying to shake her off his leg. "Get off of me, you filthy little brat!" As he was trying to shake her off, he was starting to move towards the door. He ended up jumping out of the room, and towards the staircase going downwards. "NO DON'T GO THAT WAY!" Sonic yelled as he ran towards him. The doctor was about to fall as Sonic took the panda off of his leg. "See ya later, Egghead!" Then he pushed him off of the stairs.

"AAAAAH!" Dr. Eggman bounced down the staircase, and in some weird way rolled to his base. "How was the hospital, doctor?" Decoe questioned. "Let's start my new world domination plan! Starting with executing children and news reporters!" he shouted as he got up and walked towards his robot construction unit. Bocoe shook his head. "We will never change him. He's impossible." "You're right. Let's just help him fail again." Then both of the minion robots started to stroll towards wherever Eggman was.

**Was that too weird? I feel like it was. Maybe it's supposed too... Anyways, R&R even if you're not involved in the writing contest at all!**


End file.
